


A Whore in the Bedroom

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breathplay, Coercion, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Het, Infidelity, Knifeplay, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Restraints, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Whore in the Bedroom

"When do you think we'll be invited to tea again?" Ginny asked, not looking up from her supper plate as she cut a bite-sized piece of roast beef.

"At the Manor?" Draco asked, a note of hesitation in his voice. "Are you su—"

"Yes, the Manor." She didn't want to give him the chance to question her. She knew what she wanted. 

What her body needed.

"Saturday would be an excellent time," Draco said.

"I was thinking tomorrow." She reached out and touched his hand, pained that he flinched and pulled his hand away. 

"I'm sure something can be arranged." 

She looked up at Draco then and tried not to feel guilty about the hurt expression on his face. 

"Thank you." 

He'd said he understood when the topic first came up. Of course, initially they only visited once every few months, always when his mother was touring the Continent with her sister or otherwise engaged.

Over the course of the last year though, Ginny had craved what these visits would bring more and more. It was all she could think about.

Even when Draco was making love to her. 

Draco left his napkin on the table and Ginny did the washing up, her mind already wandering to her next trip to the Manor.

When she was through, more than her hands were wet.

~*~

"Draco," Lucius greeted them when they stepped out of the Floo, "and your lovely wife." He took Ginny's hand and kissed the back.

"I'll be in the library." Draco turned and walked away without another word.

"Mark my words, one day he'll join us," Lucius said, watching him for a moment then turned to Ginny. "I've arranged a special surprise for you."

"Oh?" Ginny's heart was thundering in her chest. Each time she visited, Lucius pushed her limits further than the last time.

"Come." He gestured for her to follow. Ginny dropped to her hands and knees and crawled behind Lucius, up two flights of stairs to his special guest room. She was very familiar with it now.

There was a large wardrobe full of a variety of garments in leather and lace. The drawers were filled with knickers, stockings, corsets, and the like. At the foot of the bed was a chest of toys, the likes of which no child should ever see. 

"Ah, and let me introduce my guest," Lucius said, reaching down to help her stand up. Ginny turned toward the wingback chair in the corner of the room and her mouth fell open. "I do believe you remember Headmaster Snape."

Snape stood from the chair as if unfurling himself. 

"Mrs Malfoy," he said silkily. "It is a pleasure to see you again." 

"Sir," she said, knowing that Lucius insisted she call him that and assuming that Snape would as well.

He took her hand in his but didn't kiss it like Lucius had. Instead he turned her hand palm up and traced his long fingers over the skin of her wrist. He then looked at Lucius and his lips twitched. "I am in your debt. I anticipate a highly pleasurable afternoon."

"Do not do her too much damage, Severus," Lucius said, chuckling as he took Snape's place in the chair. "My son and I would be much aggrieved." 

"Naked, face down on the bed," Snape said and Ginny obeyed, stripping and folding her clothes neatly before climbing onto the bed.

Snape's movements were swifter than Lucius's. He spread her thighs roughly and conjured ties to bind her to the footboard. He then pulled her arms over her head and bound them together to the headboard. She had to turn her face sideways to breathe and found dark grey eyes watching hungrily. 

Ginny sucked in a breath when she felt something cold dragging up her spine. Was it a toy Lucius hadn't shown her before? 

It took a moment for her to realise she was in pain, a prickle at the surface of her skin where Snape had touched her.

A knife.

She struggled against the bonds and instantly felt his hand on her neck, pressing her down and stilling her instantly. 

"Lucius led me to believe you were well behaved," Snape said, his fingers digging into her neck.

"She is, Severus. I assure you," Lucius said. "Ginny?"

"Yes, sir?" she managed to say despite the pressure on her throat.

"My guest is playing now. Show him the same consideration you would for me."

"Yes, sir." 

"Good girl."

She began to focus on her breathing, in and out, calming herself as she felt the knife trace her shoulder blade. 

"Blood is best against milky white skin," Snape said, his voice low and seductive. The blade followed one of her ribs to the side of her breast, his long fingers slipping between the bed and her breast and teasing her nipple before pulling his hand back and slid it along her side to the curve of her arse.

Ginny felt the knife again, this time the handle, slipping between her arsecheeks and lightly probing at her hole. This she was more used to. 

This she craved.

Ginny canted her hips as best she could.

"Draco chose well," Snape said and Lucius laughed.

"He did indeed. Come now, Severus, surely you want her for more than a carving board."

Ginny's chest felt tight with anticipation when she felt two fingers in her cunt. Snape brought them to her arse and pressed them inside. 

She whimpered at the burn, but knew to relax and push against him. She was soon fucking herself on his fingers, eager for more. 

"She's ready," Lucius said. 

Snape snorted but she soon heard the rustle of fabric and felt Snape's cock against her hole.

He gripped her hips, pulling her up from the bed and impaling her. He then grabbed her throat and started pounding into her. Her arse was burning but so were her eyes, prickling with tears, as well as her chest trying to get enough air. 

He loosened his fingers enough that she could breathe but then tightened them again. She tried kicking her legs but that only hurt her ankles.

She looked at Lucius then, hoping he would take pity on her and tell Snape to be more careful. What she saw was Lucius stroking himself as he watched, clearly getting off on her struggle. 

Vision beginning to blur, Ginny stopped fighting and let Snape fuck her arse, his bony hips pummeling her with every thrust. 

He grunted loudly and pulled out, coming across her back, his come burning her damaged flesh. 

Just when she couldn't imagine things getting any worse, Ginny felt Snape's tongue lapping the come and blood from her skin.

"Reminds me of the old days," Lucius said, walking closer to the bed.

"We were younger then," Snape replied. "Less patient." 

"Now we have time to enjoy every moment." 

Ginny felt the bed shift and Snape stood beside her while Lucius positioned himself between her legs and ran his hands up the backs of her thighs.

His fingers opened her so he could look at her soft pink flesh. He did it each and every time she came to him. She didn't know why but she didn't care. 

As long as he fucked her.

"Untie her, Severus," Lucius said and Snape flicked his wand at the bonds. Lucius pulled her up by arms and held them fast behind her back. He then sat her on his cock without waiting another moment.

"May I?" Snape said, nodding toward Ginny. She didn't really want him to do anything else to her. Not now that she had Lucius's hot and hard length inside her.

"Of course, Severus." 

Ginny froze as Severus pulled the blade out again, this time aiming at the flat of her stomach.

Lucius thrust up just before Snape touched her and he scowled at Lucius who only laughed.

"I don't think you want to do that again," Snape said. "That's much more mess than either of us want to clean up." 

Ginny watched as the blade circled her navel, bringing a ring of red to the surface. He then began drawing Ancient Runes, chanting softly.

"It is done," Snape said, inclining his head toward Lucius.

"What did he do?" Ginny whispered, panic settling in her chest.

Lucius thrust up into her, fucking her slowly. "Nothing that concerns you, pet."

Ginny's thoughts got hazy then and she couldn't imagine why she was worried. Lucius would take care of her. He always did.

She relaxed and focused on the slide of his cock, in and out. 

Snape moved his hand to her clit, his finger circling the sensitive nub. She moaned, aching to come, aching for Lucius to fill her with his warm seed. 

Snape was relentless and Ginny could take no more, her thighs trembled as she came, clamping down on Lucius's cock. He let her fall to the bed and continued fucking her, now moving hard and fast.

Ginny grasped the sheets, anchoring herself as Lucius stilled inside her, his cock pulsing and throbbing as he came.

When he pulled out, she heard what almost sounded like singing but realised it was Snape, his wand tracing each of the cuts that he had made on her back and they no longer hurt.

He was healing them.

"Roll over," he said and Ginny complied. He bowed his head and again traced each of the cuts with his wand as he incanted the healing spell.

"Good as new," Lucius said, already dressed again. 

Ginny started to get up but Lucius held up a hand. "I did not dismiss you."

She hung her head. "I'm sorry, sir."

"I believe Severus was interested in another round?"

Ginny snapped her head up and swallowed. 

"On your back this time," Snape said, eyes between her legs. She could feel Lucius's come—and Severus's for that matter—leaking out of her.

Her face felt hot as he put his hands on her knees and spread her thighs wide.

Again Snape pushed into her, this time her cunt. He fucked her noisily, wetly, the sound obscene, grabbing at her tits roughly.

This time when he came, he thrust hard inside her, his jaw clenched tight.

When Snape pulled out, Lucius sat down beside Ginny on the bed, his fingertips dragging through the mess between her legs.

"Draco will pleasure you tonight." Lucius brought his fingers to her lips. "Trust me."

She sucked them into her mouth, tasting him, Snape, and her own flavour on them.

~*~

Ginny walked to the library to meet Draco, who didn't say a word to her before grabbing her wrist and taking a handful of Floo powder. "Draco's cottage!"

They stumbled as they tumbled out of the Floo.

Draco grabbed Ginny by the hair and pulled her to their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked, though inside she was trembling with excitement.

"Get on your hands and knees, like the whore you are." Draco pulled off his shirt and shucked his trousers, his cock hard and straining.

Ginny licked her lips and did as she was told.

When she felt the first swat of his hand on her arse, she screamed but nearly cried with joy. 

He spanked her until he couldn't anymore and then fucked her harder than he ever had in the three years of their marriage. 

Ginny was in heaven....

They didn't stop visiting the Manor completely after that but, more often than not, Draco was able to satisfy her. 

And sometimes he brought a guest or two.


End file.
